Born Again
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Full summary inside-Castiel is a born again Christian, experiencing the beauty of the world that God created. Dean is pushed out of a bush and into his life. He sees a broken man, full of pain and discourse. Destiel!


_Born Again_

* * *

**Summary: Castiel is a born again Christian, experiencing the beauty of the world that God created. Dean is pushed out of a bush and into his life. He sees a broken man, full of pain and discourse. He sees a man who has suffered his entire life and fought only for other people. He sees a man whose beliefs and sense of right have been forcibly torn a sunder. He sees a man who needs help appreciating the beauty of this world—of God's creation. Can Castiel convince Dean that the world isn't against him? Will Dean allow Castiel the chance to do so? How will the dynamics of their relationship turn out-our they even compatible as friends? A story of two polar opposites meeting at a chance encounter, and becoming important influences on each other's lives.**

* * *

_First Destiel! Wish me luck... :D _

* * *

**Chapter one: The Will of God Is Clear **

* * *

The grass appears greener when you accept the Lord into your heart, and pray for forgiveness every night of your life, knowing that one day you will be awarded for your devotion and spend eternal happiness in Heaven. He enjoys spending time here. It's peaceful—not many people come here because it's too far from the city.

Castiel doesn't mind. He relishes the warmth of the sun and the texture of the green tendrils. He basks in all of it. God's creation, set out right in front of him. The beauty of the world so apparent; so mesmerizing—_spectacular._

It's days like these that truly encourage him to believe he's forgiven for his past.

Cheerful birds chirp away, migrating north for this beautiful summer. Castiel has no idea why they do. It must be God's will, for them to leave for the warm season. He doesn't question it, simply hangs on every detail.

"Get the fuck off me, you pig!"

Suddenly, a man is shoved into view from the bushes, rampantly trying to button his jeans, while simultaneously telling whoever pushed him he's sorry. Even Castiel could tell the man's words were all lies.

"You're a jerk! How dare you meet me here to have sex when you've been sleeping with my best friend for three weeks now? Are you serious, Dean?"

Dean attempts flattery, telling the angry woman that when he was with Sophie, the only person he could think about was her.

When she didn't go for it, he said, "You know what, I don't have time for this bullshit. Yeah, I fucked your best friend. Take it up with her, sweetheart!" The girl raised her hand to slap the handsome man, who refuses to flinch knowing she's going to strike him.

Instead, she drags her hands through her hair, tells Dean to go fuck himself and stalks off, punching numbers into her phone as she walks.

Dean sighs, grinding his teeth. He punches the air in front of him then stares frustratingly at the ground. If that _bitch_ hadn't texted in the middle of him banging Clair against the tree, he would have already gotten laid today!

He runs his fingers down his face, frowning.

His awareness kicks in, the feeling he's being watched setting alarm bells off in his head. He glances over his shoulder, noticing a brunet, blue-eyed, stiff looking male watching from several meters away. There's a box of food next to the dudes knee—empty.

That's a crying shame because the blond is hungry.

Food could quell his appetite for sex for the time being on a good day. This isn't a good day, so he'd just be eating for the sake of eating.

"What?" he questions, loud enough for the guy to hear.

Castiel acknowledges him, however he says nothing to indicate he's interested in a conversation.

Apparently, the cheater didn't take kindly to this. He ambles over, his mouth set in a thin line. "Hey, man, I'm talking to you. Do you see anyone else around here, or are you just an ignorant douchebag?" he snaps, looking the man over.

Blue eyes never waver from green. "The will of God is clear. There is still a chance for you to repent for your sins. God is very forgiving, if you are willing to forgive yourself and make a change for the better," he replies, never breaking eye contact.

Dean looks away, a smirk on his face.

_Is this guy nuts?_

"What are you, a fucking a Priest? I didn't ask for your advice about my life," the blond retorts, clearly pissed he was just given a lecture by some random weirdo who not two minutes ago acted as if he didn't exist.

"Are you high? What was in that box, hash-brownies or something?" Dean accuses, snatching the box from the ground. He pries the lid off and takes a whiff. He's never had hash-brownies before, but he's pretty sure this was pasta, with cut up pieces of bacon and sweetcorn.

He has a good judgment when it comes to food, so he's seventy percent sure he's right about this one.

"Nope, you're just a freak," he states, throwing the box to the ground.

Castiel stands up, the man instantly taking a few steps back. "I have been in a dark place like you before, Dean. If you carry on the path you have chosen for yourself, there is nothing but misery down the road. Choose now to repent for your past actions and accept the Lord into your heart, for he is the only one that can assist you in this world," he encourages, releasing a small bible from his back pocket. "I carry one with me everywhere. When I run in to people like yourself, I do my part as a follower to provoke others to do the same. There is still hope for you, Dean."

Dean loses it. "Dude, back the fuck off, okay? You don't know who the hell I am or what I've been through! I could be a doctor for all you fucking know. I'm not, but that's just an example. You can't just go spouting bible shit to random people and expect them to kiss your ass! I am done with this, you fucking weirdo," he spits, presenting the bible-fucker the finger before stomping off in the other direction. He has no idea where the fuck that came from! Who the fuck sits there on a field, waiting for people to show up so they can preach about the power of God and accepting the motherfucker into their hearts? Apparently, that douchebag. Shit, he needed a drink.

Castiel watches the mysterious man angrily stalk away from him. He sees a broken man, full of pain and discourse. He sees a man who has suffered his entire life and fought only for other people. He sees a man whose beliefs and sense of right have been forcibly torn a sunder. He sees a man who needs help appreciating the beauty of this world—of God's creation.

Castiel will be the man to help him.

He'll encourage Dean to accept the Lord into his heart.

It's his duty, after all.

* * *

_Thoughts? :D Thanks for reading! :D _


End file.
